Dolor de Causa
by Doble Persona
Summary: Continuacion de "La Caida de un Heroe". Sin lucro


**(FIC SIN NADA DE LUCRO)**

Llegue al fin. Despues de tanto tiempo, habia logrado llegar. No habia sido facil. Pero lo habia conseguido. El poder convencer a los demas para que me acompañaran para poder encontrarme con el. Era lo unico que deseaba. Y al fin pude. Pero no estava preparada para lo que veria.

Miles de cuerpos tirados. Tantos de un bando como del otro. Eso me habia dejado impactada de sobremanera. A pesar de estar arriba de un cerro, podia ver perfectamente todo el area. Hombres y mujeres por igual se encontravan esparcidos en un charco gigantesco de peste y muerte. Me empece a preocupar.

¿Donde estava Él?... No podia. No debia. No. No. No debo pensar asi. Tengo que tener esperanza. Tiene que estar por aqui. Por logica, no se encontraba por este rumbo. Podia divisar que ninguno era el.

Escucho pasos. Volteo solo para encontrarme con mis amigos que veian lo presente con horror. Aunque los demas estavan en shock, solo ella parecia desviar la mirada con tristesa. Y yo la comprendia. Ver esta escena era demasiado fuerte. Y mas para ella.

Miro mas atras, y veo que no estaban solos. Tambien habian llegado un pequeño grupo de guerreros. A pesar de que eran pocos, podia ver que estaban listos para lo que se encontraran. Sonrei. Realmente podrian hacer falta. Voltee de nuevo al frente. Tenia que seguir.

No podia creer lo que veia. ¿Realmente era esto una guerra? No entendia. ¿Como es posible que esto llegara a pasar? Tantas muertes por esto... es horrible. Pense en él... me aterre. No lo veia.

Cada paso que dabamos, era algo mas horrendo o igual que el anterior. ¿Cual era el significado de la guerra si se piede tantas vidas de por medio? ¿No podia haber paz? ¿O es que no querian paz? Son preguntas que me hacia cada vez que pasaba por cada cuerpo inerte.

Pude distinguir a lo lejos una figura. Grande. Blanco con negro. Recargado a un lado de una roca. Era Él. Corri mas a prisa. Tenia que llegar a el. Tenia que decirle.

A pesar de ser una larga temporada de distanciamiento. Mi sentimiento por el no habia mitigado nada. Tenia mis dudas al principio. Pero gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos púde darme cuenta de todo lo que tenia dentro de mi. Y no me importaba que estuviera dentro de una guerra. Iria yo misma a decirle lo que en verdad siento.

Y lo vi de pie. Sostenido de una lanza Parecia estatua. No me importaba. Tenia que resibirlo. Tenia que tenerlo a mi lado un momento mas.

Vi detenidamente su sitio... ¿Sangre? Me detuve a unos metros. Le llamé. Nada. Le volvi a llamar. Nada aun. Me aserque mas, solo para darme cuenta que estaba en un charco de color carmin. Un charco que provenia de el. Pero estaba de pie. Sostenido de la lanza. Me aserque mas.

Ya estaba a unos pasos de el. Le susurre su nombre. No me contestaba. Me temi lo peor. Lo tome de los hombros. Estava frio. Dios. ¡Estaba frio!.

No. No. Nonono. No puede ser. Lo movi y le hable. No respondio. Lo sarandie mientras le llamaba por su nombre. No me contestaba. Lo agite de sus hombros para que dijera algo. Por favor, solo una palabra, una silaba, un quejido. ¡Algo!. Solto el arma. Su cuerpo empezo a caer. Alcanse a sostenerlo. Lagrimas de frustracion se empiezan a asomar de mis ojos. Le susurre. Le llame. Le grite. Lo sarandie y lo golpee para que despertara. Y no pasaba nada.

Dios, no podia ser sierto. No. No cuando me acavaba de dar cuenta. Escucho pasos atras de mi. No me importa. No podia dejarlo ir. No asi. Volvi a gritarle. Esta vez con mas fuerza. Sigue sin contestarme.

La frustracion me empezo a ganar. Veo que de mis ojos empieza a salir agua. Me importa un demonio. Lo que me importa era el. Pero cada vez que me salia ese pensamiento, mas me dolia.

Y le llamo. Ya convensida de que no me contestará. Me sentia destrosada. ¿Por que pasaba esto? ¿Por que justo ahora? Me dolia. Me dolia el alma. Mire su rostro. A pesar de como estaba, demostraba estar pacifico. Casi como si estuviera dormido. No aguanto mas. Me dejo caer al suelo junto con el. Siento que su peso me aplasta, pero eso ya ni me molesta.

Es la primera vez que lloro asi. Jamas me habia sentido tan destrosada. Tan triste. Tan sola. Siento una mano en mi hombro. Solo para ver a mis amigos estando atras de mi. Junto con los otros que habian asistido por si habia problemas. Ellos se veian tristes. Mas que tristes. Lloraban en silencio. Voltee a él de nuevo.

Lo abraze. Lo abraze como no habia abrazado a nadie. Undi mi cabeza en su pecho. Llore. Por primera vez en mi existencia, llore a lagrima suelta. Sin importarme que los demas me amaba. No sabia cuanto lo amaba hasta este momento. Lo rodee mas. "Dios mio... ¿por que?"

No se cuanto tiempo estuve asi. Hasta que me di cuenta que caian gotas. Gotas que no eran mias. Alse mi vista para por fin ver el cielo. Estaba gris. Nubes grises que anunciaban una lluvia. Lluvia hecha de tristeza y lagrimas.

Y me quede asi. Abrazada al unico ser que ame como a nadie en mi vida. Llore bajo la lluvia, dejando que la tristeza indundara mi ser. No lo soportaba. Se habia ido. Y no pude hacer nada por el. Nada.

Nada


End file.
